


Caffeine Overdose

by Arach



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gavin doesn't listen to Michael, Geoff and Ray are minor, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mavin, Not Really Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, RageHappy, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arach/pseuds/Arach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin never thought overdosing on caffeine was even possible. He should’ve listened to Michael before finding out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Overdose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOklahoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/gifts).



> Only rated Teen for Michael's excessive and very needed swearing (especially towards Gavin).  
> A prompt by AgentOakey (nickname) on Tumblr that I wrote a while ago and decided to post over on Ao3  
> As always, happy reading!

“Damn it, Gavin. I told you it was possible to overdose on caffeine,” Michael scolded his boyfriend as Geoff rushed them to the hospital. Despite his uncaring demeanor, inside Michael was worried sick about the Brit who was slowly losing consciousness in his lap.  
             
“You know I don’t listen,” Gavin replied, letting out a weak laugh followed by a cough. His face became paler and paler as the coughing became worse. “Michael… I can’t keep my eyes open anymore…” he spoke softly, his eyes halfway closed with his head lolling to the side.  
             
“We’re here!” Geoff yelled to the couple in the back, his voice cracking as always. Michael slightly opened the car door, trying to carrying his boyfriend out of the car. Kicking the door all the way open, he ran towards the hospital with Gavin on the brink of unconsciousness. Inside the hospital, a nurse immediately aids the trio. As Gavin was being rolled away from Michael in a hospital bed, the latter fell onto a nearby chair, his mind finally processing what happened.  
             
“I should have stopped him,” He whispered to himself, his face in his hands as he cried. Geoff took a seat next to Michael, wrapping an arm around the lad’s shoulder in a comforting way. He was dead tired after being woken up at three in the morning by Michael who was screaming at a sweaty Gavin for being a “stupid fucktard who should listen to him because he’s always fucking right”.  
  
\------  
  
_"Hey Michael, is it possible to overdose on coffee?” Gavin asked from the kitchen, inspecting the cup of coffee in his hands. Michael scoffed at the question as he continued to play Bioshock._

_“Yes, Gav. Caffeine overdose is a possiblity,” He answered, not looking away from the TV. While Michael screamed fuck at the screen, Gavin began pouring coffee into ten cups. Glancing at his busy lover for a moment, he began downing the drinks. He managed to make it to the sixth cup before the jitters stopped and he felt dizzy._

_“M-Michael…” He called out, falling onto the ground with a thud. Michael heard it and threw the controller down, dashing to the kitchen to see what happened. Laying on the ground was Gavin who was shaking and sweating, the cups of coffee sitting on the counter._

_“FUCK! Gavin! You stupid fucktard, you should listen to me sometime. It’d save your life,” He yelled, placing his boyfriend’s head in his lap and wetting a towel in ice cold water, gently pressing it against his face. Geoff sleepily walked into the kitchen, mumbling that the two should shut up because it was 3AM, but once he saw Gavin’s state, he began pushing the couple into the car._

\------

“He’s gonna be alright, Michael,” Geoff comforted the younger who was now violently sobbing. Multiple possibilities ran through their heads. What if Gavin slipped into a coma or worse… death? Before that last thought could linger any longer, the light to the emergency care unit turned off and a doctor walked out.  
             
“How is he, doc?” Geoff asked, standing up along with Michael who was staring at the doctor, anxiety coursing through his veins.  
             
“Mr. Free is lucky to be alive. If he was brought later, it might have been the end of him. He’ll need to stay in the hospital for about six weeks so we can get all the caffeine out of his system,” The doctor explained.  
  
Michael let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in before speaking up, “C-can we see him?”

* * *

 

**Hospital Status: 4/6 (One Week)**

“You really are an idiot, Gavin. I can’t believe you tried to drink ten cups of coffee!” Ray teased the Brit who was lying in the hospital bed, smiling weakly at his friend. It’s been a week since he overdosed on caffeine and Michael hasn’t left his side once. The Achievement Hunters were taking their turn everyday in visiting their favorite dumbass and Ray was the last one on a bright Saturday afternoon.  
             
“Well, Michael said it was possible so, I wanted to try it,” He explained, letting out a raspy cough. His voice, along with his body, was still weak. Hours passed as Team Lads continued to joke around before Ray left due to one of the nurses kicking him out.  
             
“Hey Michael?”  
             
“Yeah Gav?”  
             
“Thanks… for saving me,” Gavin reached out and held onto the New Jersey boy’s hand, flashing his goofy smile. Michael smiled back and bent down, mumbling ‘you’re my boy’ to the Brit, before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss under the moonlight.

* * *

 

**Hospital Status: 4/20 (Three Weeks)**

“Gav, Open your mouth,” Michael spoke as he held the spoon in front of his lover’s lips. He was currently trying to feed Gavin some soup because the other was finally healthy enough to eat. However, Gavin was being stubborn and refused to eat despite the horrible gnawing in his stomach. Sighing, Michael used his last resort.  
             
“Fine, Fine, be a stubborn little shit,” Michael muttered as he put the spoon in his mouth. Leaning forward, Michael pressed their lips together, Gavin opening his mouth to allow the soup to pass through. Pulling away, Michael pressed his forehead against the other male, wiping away some stray soup with his thumb.  
             
“I love you, Michael,” Gavin whispered to his lover, his arms wrapped around his neck.  
             
“I love you too, Gavin,” Michael whispered back, his arms wrapped protectively around his waist.

* * *

 

**Hospital Status: 4/27 (Four Weeks)**

Michael had brought Gavin out to the garden in the back of the hospital. Gavin was gradually becoming stronger but had to bring the IV with him whenever he wanted to leave his room. For now, the couple strolled under the blossoming trees. Michael looked over at Gavin and smiled. He watched as the younger looked at the cherry blossom trees, fascinated by the way they flew in the breeze. Gavin began talking about how he would like to film it in slow motion with a few of his own personal touches but Michael tuned him out as he got lost in the beauty of the scene in front of him.            

Gavin’s eyes sparkling with the enthusiasm that had been lacking the past four weeks, the cherry blossoms swirling around him like small fairies, and even in a hospital gown, Gavin looked as beautiful as ever.

“-ael....”

“Michael! Are you listening to me?” Gavin snapped his fingers in front of his boyfriends, dragging Michael out of his train of thought.

“Sorry Gav, you just look really handsome surrounded by the petals,” He said without thinking. Gavin blushed at the comment and playfully hit Michael’s shoulder for embarrassing him. The other finally realized what he had said and his cheeks turned a faint pink.

“Shut up, Gavin,” He muttered before pulling his lover into a hug.

* * *

 

**Hospital Status: 5/11 (Final Week)**

“All the caffeine has been removed from your system. You are free to go home, Mr. Free,” The doctor told Gavin after Michael finished filling out the release forms. Gavin was now bouncing around the room in his jeans and ‘Touch My Awesome Button’ t-shirt. Michael glared at Gavin to stop moving around so much but he was just excited. Gavin took his ginger haired boyfriend’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked out of the dreaded hospital.

Geoff was waiting for them, the car ready to take them home.  
  
“I got rid of all the coffee in the house,” Geoff said as they drove home. Gavin thanked him, saying that he had now developed a phobia towards coffee, pouting when Michael just laughed at how stupid that sounded. Once they reached the house, Geoff left to let the two have some alone time while he went to go take Millie and Griffon out for some family time.  
             
“Hey Michael?” Gavin said, propping himself up on his elbows. The couple was too lazy to do anything and decided to just lie on the floor, their heads touching as they laid on their backs.  
             
“What is it, Gav?” Michael asked, his usual annoyed-but-not-really tone evident in his voice. He turned onto his stomach and propped himself on his elbows as well.  
             
“Really, thanks for saving me,” Gavin had be thanking Michael since his second week in the hospital. Michael smiled and poked his forehead.  
             
“Idiot, I’ll always save you. You’re my boy,” Michael replied lovingly as they looked into each other’s eyes.  
             
“I’m your boy,” Gavin spoke softly as he closed the gap between their lips.


End file.
